Acid Valentine's Day
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: ¿San Valen…que? .San Valentín. ¿San Valen…que? .¡San Valentín!. ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer en esta odiosa fecha? Ver como tu hermano sale con tu alumna. Humor/Romance. GaaMatsuKanku.


Disclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…ni ellos ni el _fulano Valentín_.

**Acid Valentine's Day:**

¿Qué tenia de especial? ¿Qué tenia de importante? ¿Qué tenia de diferente? Para mí solo un día más del año, un día más como líder de mi aldea, un día más.

No era nada especial.

Doblé la esquina, dirigiéndome hacia mi oficina.

No le veía sentido ni uso alguno al día de mañana. ¿San Valentín? ¿Quién había sido ese y que había hecho de importante para que le dieran un día? Para mí, solo un fulano que consideraban santo sin ninguna razón y lo honraban dedicándole un día en el que la gente se daba flores, dulces y esas cosas.

_Que idiotez_ Pensé. Que patético era que te dedicaran un día para que la gente perdiera el tiempo en cosas tan banales como aquellas.

—_¿Celebraras el día de San Valentín? —Había preguntado esa mañana, Kankuro._

—_¿Por qué debería hacer algo tan idiota? —Le había respondido, mirándolo con un poco de enfado._

Algo tan idiota, tan ridículo.

Llegué frente a mi oficina y al entrar en ella me encontré a mi alumna, mirando por una ventana.

—Matsuri —Dije a modo de saludo frío e impersonal.

—Buenos días, Gaara-sensei —Respondió ella, sonriendo.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Pregunté yendo al punto, sin rodeos.

—Bueno…yo…—Ella miró hacia el piso, sonrojándose.

_Oh no, ahora ella también_. Pensé con fastidio. En los últimos días había recibido varios tantos de cartas de habitantes de Sunagakure, las cartas eran ridículas, melosas y sosas, por lo cual terminaban en la basura antes de que las leyera. Kankuro me había dicho que decía en ellas:

_**Be my Valentine**_

Nunca había oído ni leído en mi vida una frase tan patética. No estaba interesado en ninguna de aquellas desconocidas, no esta interesado en nada más que no fuese dirigir Suna y poder protegerla.

Y ahora Matsuri se sonrojaba y miraba su pies, sabia lo que se me venia y no me agradaba.

—Yo…—La castaña vacilo de nuevo.

—¿Buscas alguna misión? —Pregunté, con cierta brusquedad—. Porque es la única excusa que encuentro para que estés aquí.

Mi alumna alzo la mirada, parecía dolida.

—En realidad, Gaara-sensei —Se mordió levemente los labios—. A eso exactamente venia, ya que no hay ninguna otra razón para que yo este aquí.

La mire con confusión, en realidad estaba seguro de que me pediría lo mismo que las demás habitantes.

—No tenemos ninguna misión para tu nivel —Le informe, sin mirarla.

—Bien —La vi hacer una reverencia—. Permiso, Gaara-sensei.

Y un fuerte portazo resonó en la oficina.

El tiempo se paso tan rápido que no pude notarlo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba entrada la noche. Me levanté del escritorio y ordene los pergaminos sobre el. En las doce horas que había estado allí sentado no había podido dejar de pensar en la respuesta de Matsuri, no solía equivocarme respecto a lo que ella pensaba pero aparentemente ya lo había hecho. Sabia que mi alumna pensaba de forma diferente hacia mí, podía ver que _algo_ se formaba en sus ojos cuando me veía, no podía asegurarlo pero _algo_ era y ese _sentimiento_ no era correspondido.

Pero aun así ¿Por qué no me lo había pedido?

Era una pregunta que no podía dejar de hacerme. Estaba casi seguro de que ella sentía esos _inútiles sentimientos_ hacia mí, así que…

—¿Qué estoy pensando? Es mejor que no haya preguntado —Me dije a mi mismo, saliendo de la oficina.

Atravesé un corredor vacío y continué mi camino, estaba apunto de doblar la siguiente esquina, cuando una voz conocida llamo mi atención.

—K-kankuro-san —Susurró la conocida voz.

—¿Qué me dices, Matsuri? —Preguntó mi hermano.

¿Matsuri? ¿Kankuro? Regresé mi mirada solo porque Kankuro debería estar en su oficina, trabajando o en el departamento que compartíamos el, Temari y yo.

—B-bueno…yo…—Mi alumna vacilo.

Pude ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Matsuri, acorralada contra una pared, por Kankuro.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

El cuerpo de Kankuro estaba pegado al de ella, podía ver que hasta estaba oprimiendo el pecho de ella contra el suyo. El sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña cada vez era mayor.

—Bien, Kankuro-san —Respondió, sonriendo levemente—. Seré tu pareja en San Valentín.

_¿¡Que?!_

Mi hermano sonrió de medio lado e inclino su cabeza hacia Matsuri, con su vista fija en sus labios.

_¡Mierda!_

Entré al departamento, casi rompiendo la puerta de entrada en el proceso.

—¿Gaara? —Temari se asomo, desde la cocina—. Que bueno que llegaste, yo…

—No me importa lo que tengas que decirme, déjame en paz —Respondí de forma hosca, pasando directo a mi habitación.

¿Por qué Matsuri querría estar con Kankuro? ¿Por qué se dejaba acorralar de aquella forma tan pervertida contra una pared?

Me senté sobre la cama y me pasé las manos con fuerza por mi cabello. No lo entendía.

Se suponía que a Kankuro le interesaba aquella kunoichi amiga de Temari… ¿Kumiko Megami?

Y además, se suponía que Matsuri sentía _aquella idiotez,_ que yo no correspondía, hacia mí.

Aquel razonamiento me hizo abrir levemente los ojos.

Ella siempre se había quedado conmigo, desde que me había elegido como maestro. Siempre había estado tras de mi, cada vez, siempre allí. Había descubierto que había algo mas en ella: me miraba siempre, se sonrojada, las típicas cosas sin sentido que hacen las personas cuando sienten _eso_.

Ella sentía _eso_ que siempre se me fue negado, lo sentía hacia mí.

Jamás me importo. Dejé que pasara ¿Por qué debería importarme? Yo no tenía ninguno de _esos_ inútiles sentimientos, ninguno en absoluto.

Pero ella siempre había ido tras de mi, sin importar cuanto yo demostrara no sentir nada por ella.

Y ahora Kankuro la besaba.

Y ella le correspondía.

No.

Matsuri siempre había ido tras mí, siempre interesada en mí. No me importaba que yo no le correspondiera, ella tenia que seguirlo haciendo.

_**Tenia que**_ seguirlo haciendo.

Miré hacia la luna llena, que alumbraba mi habitación. Mi alumna seguiría interesada en mí, ella tenia seguir sintiendo _eso_ por mi, era su obligación así yo no sintiera nada por ella.

La siguiente mañana desperté por gritos histéricos que me llegaban desde fuera de mi habitación.

"¡Gaara-sama! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!"

"¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Kazekage-sama!"

"¡Tenemos que entrar a hablarle en persona! ¡A desearle feliz San Valentín de frente!"

"¡Siii! ¡Quizás el duerma desnudo!"

"¡Kyaaaaaa!"

Apreté los puños con fuerza y salí de la cama. Podían ser mujeres de la villa que el dirigía, pero por eso no dejaban de ser molestas y ruidosas.

En el desayuno Kankuro exhibía una radiante sonrisa, no tenía su traje normal de shinobi, ni la cara pintada de morado. _Idiota_. Temari le había preguntado si tenia alguna cita y el había respondido un insinuante "Quizas". _Doble Idiota_. Finalmente se había levantado y había dicho que seguramente no regresaría a dormir esta noche. _Un y mil veces idiota_.

Salí poco después que el, dirigiéndome a mi oficina, ignorando a todas las mujeres que se me acercaban y justo cuando estaba por llegar a ella pude ver por un enorme ventanal como Kankuro tomaba la mano de Matsuri y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, al tiempo que la acercaba a el.

No se suponía que ella hiciera eso, ella debería estar aun detrás de mi, ella tenia que seguir sintiendo _eso_ por mí.

Dejé de ir hacia mi oficina y me dirigí hacia la salida de la torre. Caminé con seguridad por las calles de Sunagakure. A los pocos segundos pude divisar a Kankuro, Matsuri y otra kunoichi.

Al acercarme más pude identificar a Kumiko, la amiga de Temari. La peli-fucsia tomo a Kankuro de la mano y lo alejo de Matsuri, mientras mi alumna asentía a algo que había dicho mi hermano antes de alejarse.

Me acerqué con más decisión a ella.

—Gaara-sensei ¿Qué…?

Pero antes de que dijera algo mas la empuje contra el callejón tras de ella, acorralándola contra la pared de ladrillos.

Matsuri abrió los ojos.

—No iras tras Kankuro —Le advertí, con la voz molesta—. No me importa que el sea tu estupido Valentín, tu solo puedes estar interesada en mi.

Y antes de que pudiera protestar clave mis labios sobre los de ella, con fuerza. Presione más sus labios con agresividad y deseo. Matsuri empezó a corresponder el beso poco a poco, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía bajo mi agarre, esto me hizo apretarla más y mover mis labios con más fuerza.

Tras el feroz beso ambos nos separamos, en busca de aire y para mi sorpresa la vi sonreír.

—Apuesto que lo hago mejor que Kankuro —La reté, de forma engreída.

—Eso no lo se —Mi alumna sonrió aun mas—. Nunca me he besado con Kankuro-san, solo fingimos besarnos…

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Ayer los vi besándose…

—A Kankuro-san se le ocurrió que un poco de enviada no le vendría mal a nadie.

La mire con confusión.

Ella señalo con la cabeza hacia el callejón de enfrente, donde Kumiko besaba a Kankuro de forma apasionada, mientras este la abrazaba de forma posesiva.

—Kumiko también lo había estado ignorando —Los ojos de ella brillaron—. Así que tubo esta idea —Levanto una flor que supuse que el le había regalado, para aparentar.

Gruñí, molesto.

Quizás una fibra de mí empezaba a corresponder _eso_ que ella _**aun**_ sentía por mí.

—Feliz día de San Valentin, Gaara-sensei —Mi dijo mi alumna, mientras sus ojos brillaban un poco mas.

Sentí su cuerpo temblar bajo mis brazos, una vez mas y sin poder evitarlo la bese de nuevo, de forma mas suave que la anterior pero no por eso menos posesiva.

_Estupido fulano Valentín_ Pensé con ironía, aprisionando mas a Matsuri, acercándola a mí.

**Fin**

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*** **~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!

Espero que todas hayan disfrutado este, su regalo, GaaMatsu para hoy, 14 de febrero. Espero que a todas las lectoras les regalen rosas, chocolates y peluches, que disfruten este día dedicado al "fulano Valentín" y les haya gustado este One-Shoot.

Me despido, creando una avalancha de Fics GaaMatsu.


End file.
